


Maybe Taking a Sick Day Once in A While Isn't So Bad

by whoknowswhereitends



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknowswhereitends/pseuds/whoknowswhereitends
Summary: Lena gets deliriously sick and Kara needs to take care of her
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 279





	Maybe Taking a Sick Day Once in A While Isn't So Bad

Lena Luthor never got sick. It didn’t matter what time of the year, what season, whether she had gotten a flu shot that year or not. She did not get sick.

So why was it that she could feel sweat dripping down her back when the lab was at its usual 18 degrees Celsius. Why could she feel her heart beating in her skull, making her feel as if her eyes were about to pop out of her skull. Why did she feel so downright awful?

She was staring at the same email from a potential investor for the past thirty minutes, attempting to make sense of the squiggles on her screen. Maybe she should get her assistant, Jess, in to translate this nonsense into English. Or maybe she should have invested in some sort of text to speech app that could allow her to just rest her eyes and ease the constant pounding of her head. 

“Hey Lena, I brought you some tea since I heard you weren’t feeling the best,” Kara said as she walked in, concerned friend mode fully engaged. 

She hadn’t heard from Lena since their brief text conversation where all that was exchanged was a ‘good morning’ followed by a ‘I feel like death and need my eyes gauged out’. The level of drama wasn’t unusual of Lena but, it was still concerning to read at six o’clock in the morning.

What was more concerning however was the pale white colour of Lena’s skin being combined with large purple bags under her eyes and bright red flushed cheeks. The lack of any sign of makeup was just another indicator to Kara that Lena truly was sick. She hadn’t seen the woman without makeup on even when she showed up at her apartment at midnight without an announcement.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I feel the same as I always – “Lena was interrupted by a mind-blowing sneeze which ricocheted out of her nose. 

A tissue was quickly pressed into her hand and Kara’s soft warm hand was rubbing circles on her back. Her hands were always so soft, but today they seemed to be even softer, maybe Kara had been using a different kind of moisturizer than usual? No, that couldn’t be right. She smelt the same as always – 

“I didn’t use a different moisturizer, but I did have a shower later this morning than I normally do,” Kara answered, a small smirk on her face as she continued rubbing Lena’s back.

Lena groaned, “why do I say stupid things out loud when I’m around you?” 

This elicited an adorable laugh from Kara and a warm to go cup of tea being pressed into her hand. 

“Drink this, it’ll help you feel better.”   
Lena shook her head, the thought of anything other than water going into her made her stomach churn and more sweat appear on her back. 

Kara’s hand moved from her back to her forehead, a small gasp escaped her lips as she felt how hot Lena’s forehead was, how much sweat had pooled on her forehead, despite the usual coolness of her lab.

“Lena, you have a serious fever,” an extreme amount of concern laced Kara’s voice as she began examining Lena’s face, attempting to analyse just how sick she was.

A small laugh came from Lena’s lips, “it’s just because I’m so hot that you can’t handle this.”

Kara froze for a second, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as the feelings she’d had since the moment she met Lena began to resurface. Lena couldn’t know about how she felt, right? She had been extremely subtle about her feelings towards the other woman until she could be certain that she would feel the same way about her. 

“No, Lena, this is a hospital level fever. I’m taking you to a doctor right now,” Kara said trying to stop her voice from wavering and turn her focus back onto making sure that Lena was okay instead of how good she looked that three-piece suit she was wearing the other day.

Lena looked around the lab, trying to remember what it was that she was working on and why it was so important. It wasn’t until her head started swimming that she decided that maybe it wasn’t that important, and maybe she should listen to Kara’s pretty voice more often. 

Kara was trying to decide the best way to get Lena to a hospital quickly. An ambulance would take too long, and it would be way too expensive. She didn’t have a car so couldn’t drive Lena herself. Maybe flying would be the best way since Lena was too sick to really understand what was going on in her lab, let alone understand that her best friend was actually Supergirl.

“Okay sicky, we’re going to get you to the doctor’s right now,” Kara cooed as she picked Lena up bridal style and began to make her way to the window across from her desk. 

A small groan of protest left Lena’s mouth, but Kara simply ignored it and leaped out of the window, making sure to keep a secure hold of her precious cargo. Lena instantly snuggled into Kara’s chest as her breathing grew heavier, indicating that she was firmly asleep. 

\-----

“That doctor didn’t know what he was talking about,” Lena groaned as she flopped down on her bed. 

The doctor had, of course, told Lena that she was to spend at least the next three days in bed resting. Which meant that she was not allowed to do any work for the next three days either.

“You know taking a sick day every once in a while, isn’t so bad,” Kara said as she sat down on the bed next to Lena.

Kara continued to talk, probably making points about how working all day every day isn’t healthy or something along those lines. Lena wasn’t sure as all her mind could focus on was the fact that Kara was on her bed with her. Kara Danvers was extremely close to being in bed with her. She wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve this, but she was really hoping it was real and not just some kind of fever dream. 

“Can you stay here with me for a while? You make me feel better,” Kara had never heard this tone of Lena’s voice before. It was... endearing. How could she say no?

“Of course, I’ll stay here with you. We have to get you feeling better soon, how will L Corp survive without its brightest mind?”

Kara was sure that Lena would’ve responded with something either adorable or witty, but she was fast asleep cutely curled around Kara.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Kara whispered to herself before pressing a kiss to Lena’s forehead, pulling the other woman close to her and allowing herself to fall asleep as well.


End file.
